twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/What do you think would be the very last scene of Breaking Dawn part 2?
REMINDER THAT ALL THAT IS SAID IN MY SUGGESTION IS ALL FAN-FICTION, THIS IS MY VISION ON THE VERY LAST SCENE IN BREAKING DAWN: PART 2. ' '''PLUS THERE MIGHT BE A NEW TWIST TO THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: ' * '''Jacob, becoming a human/shape-shifter/vampire hybrid (super-race) * 'Alec, '''becoming a member of The Olympic Coven * '''Rosalie, '''accepting Jacob in the family finally * '''Emmett and Jasper, '''are friends with Jacob * '''Edward, '''wanting to help his new brother * '''Bella and Renesmee, '''going to school together * '''Carlisle and Esme, '''Becoming Alec's parents. Breaking Dawn Last Scene Say your Melissa Rosenberg and you had to write the last scene for breaking Dawn: Part 2 how would you write it? My Suggestion: I think the very last scene in breaking dawn: Part 2 will be- When they are like 100 years into the future, they are back at forks and all the cullen's including Bella and Renesmee. They are going to the high school there and Alice and Jasper walk in the cafereria first. Holding hands and looking around and they can see that the school as changed dramatically. But is followed by Rosalie and Emmett, they are in a sideways embrace and they seems to be talking with one another, talk about about Jacob Black being turned sucessfully into a Shape-Shifter/Vampire Hybrid. Then Edward walks in with Bella at his hand and talking about things and Bella losing Charlie, Renee, Phil and all of her friends back a while ago. Then all of a sudden, Renesmee walks in with Jacob at her hands and they are all happy and married to each other. Then all of a sudden, there is this boy who walks in after them, a girl called Sarah says "''Who is he" and a another girl called Clara answers her "That is Alec, he was adopted by Doctor and Mrs Cullen. They moved here from Alaska like a week ago", then the Sarah sighed and then all of a sudden Clara, pokes in the arm as a meaning to destract her from the gerogous boy. Then all of a sudden, Edward over heard my thoughts "Alec, I think that girl called Hayley fancies you and I think she has got serious and true feelings for you, why don't you ask her out" he said and then he got off his chair and then he walked over here in what seemed to be like no time at all. Then he sat besides me and then said "Hello there, my name is Alec and may I ask for yours in return" he said in a clear english accent, and I replied "Mine is Hayley Johnannason, it is nice to meet you" then I had to stop, the girls that were gushing all about him were looking in our way. Then Alec spoke again in his fancy voice of his "Would you like to go out some time. But no beaches, I am not a fan of them" he finished and then he was waiting for me to say something and the school bell rang and he waited until it stopped and I said "Yes, I would like to go out with you, how about a movie then" I said. As I was getting dressed for the date with Alec, I got a call from him saying that "Sorry about this Hayley, I am unable to go tonight and I am so sorry about this, it is a family emergency." He hangs up the phone before I even say anything, and all of a sudden Alice drives up my drive and says "You have to come with me, it is ergent. It is about Alec, he needs your support, his biological sister has been killed in a accident and he asked for you." she finished and then I said "Lets go them and hurry, Alec needs me around him." Then I said in a nasty voice to Alice. "I am sorry if I am speaking in the wrong voice." I said in a apologetic voice. Then as we made our drive to the Cullen's house, Alec was standing there and Alice stopped and got out of the car and then all of a sudden, everything went black....... Then the movie ends with them doing what they do best, being a vampire or a hybrid and be in forever in happiness, but Alec is feeling guilty in killed Hayley, he has not yet forgiven himself for doing it. He killed the only thing that made him happy in this world. Enjoy!!!! I had to fix this up and make new characters like *Sarah *Clara *Hayley, she eventually dies in this, due to Alec feeds off her and killed her, by accident, instead of turning Hayley. So again Enjoy!!! Category:Blog posts